forbidden love
by crazyvampXOXO
Summary: Rose is the princess of turkey but in order for her to be Queen she has to marry a man. Her father wants her to marry a prince but Rose gives her heart to the son of a blacksmith. Will her father allow her true love or will he take away her happy ending.


CHAPTER 1

The life of a princess is suppose to be magical; wonderful; full of love and laughter like all the fairy tails show us; so I guess I'm still waiting for my happily ever after. My name is Rosemarie Mazur; Princess of Turkey. In two months I turn eighteen and will be taking over the kingdom but the rule in Turkey is that a Princess can not be crowned Queen until she has a King. That has to be the dumbest thing I have ever heard but rules are rules as my lovely father; King Abe Mazur; would put it. By the end of these two months I will have a Prince but whom; I just don't know yet. "Wake up Rose; your father is waiting for you." A gentle voice said next to my ear. I reluctantly opened my left eye and saw Mia; my chambermaid; staring at me with her big blue eyes. "What time is it?" I asked after turning on my back and closing my eyes tightly. "Just after eight; your father wants you to go into town with him. You have to get ready." I sat up and stretched my arms above my head. Mia was more like a friend than a chambermaid to me. Her mother died when she was twelve and she has been here ever since. (Her mother was my mother's chambermaid) I got off my warm bed and walked lazily to my dressing room. Mia already picked out a dress for me and laid it over the chair in the dressing room. It was a beautiful light red almost pink dress. I skipped the corset and put on the dress. After pulling a comb through my long; brown hair; much to Mia's dislike; I was ready to go. "Bye Mia; I'll see you later." I hugged her and hurried to the awaiting carriage. When I got to the carriage my father was already inside tapping his index finger impatiently on his knee. I got in quietly and sat down facing my father. He looked up at me and smiled. "Hello princess; are you ready?" He asked. "Yes father; may I ask where are we going?" I asked as the carriage pulled away. His smile brightened. "We are going to Alexander Belikov; the blacksmith. I asked him to make a special sword for me; I want to give it to Adrian when he and your sister come tonight." He said.

I couldn't believe my ears; Sydney is coming! Sydney Sage is my sister; she married Adrian two years ago and moved to Charleston with him. My sister was lucky; she could marry a man she loved; she met him ten years ago and they fell in love instantly. My father gave me that option to but I never found anyone who made my knees weak. Now he has to find me a Prince to marry; whether I like it or not. "I didn't know they are coming. I can not wait!" I said smiling. Mr Belikov's blacksmith was at the far side of Turkey so the carriage ride was unendingly long. After twenty minutes in the carriage we finally stopped. I got out the carriage first followed by my father. We walked side by side into the little shop. A tall man stood at the entrance with his hand behind his back. He had short brown hair with dull green eyes. He bowed his head in respect to us when we walked in. "Good day; my King; Princess Rosemarie." He said with a gentle smile towards me. I smile back and curtsied. "Good morning Alexander I don't have a lot of time so shall we go straight to business?" My father said. "Of course you're Majesty. This way please." He started to walk further into the shop. "May I go and wait by the creek father?" I asked. He nodded his head and followed Alexander. I walked to the little creek behind the blacksmith shop and sat on a big stone near the water. I watched the water flow and started to hum a song my mother always sang to me before bedtime. _Somewhere over the rainbow; way up high; there's a land that I heard of…_

"Once in a lullaby; it's a beautiful song" Said someone behind me. I jumped off the stone and spun around. A young man stood behind the stone with his hands in his pockets. He had a perfect smile on his beautiful face. "I'm sorry Princess I did not mean to frighten you." He said with a slight bow. His longish brown hair had a messy look to it but that just made him look more handsome. His dark gaze focused on me again. "It's fine; I scare easily so even a toad could scare me."

"Is this your way of telling me I'm a toad; Princess?" He asked me raising one of his eyebrows. "N-no I was just… that's not…" I shuddered; embarrassed. Something about him had me captivated. "I was only joking Princess." He laughed lightly. The sound of his laugh was like music to my ears. "I'm so glad I amuse you; didn't your parents ever tell you to respect the royal family?" I said in the most serious voice I could conjure up. "I'm sorry Princess I didn't mean to offend you." He said quickly. I laughed and sat on the stone again looking at him; he looked very confused. "I was only joking. You can call me Rose. What is your name?" I asked he sat on the ground in front of me and smiled again. "Dimitri Belikov; you are awfully nice for a princess." He said rising his eyebrow again. I shrugged and replied. "Not all princesses have to be mean and snobbish." I said offended. He might be dangerously hot but he has to know I'm not like the rest and I will put him on his place. "You're just so different from the others I've met." He said. I looked at him and smiled. "Well maybe you just keep meeting the wrong princesses." He laughed again. That sound could put me to sleep every night. There was a long silence between us as we just looked at each other. "Hello Dimitri!" A girl yelled from inside a passing carriage. She was beautiful with her blond hair and green eyes. Her smile was as bright as the sun. The carriage came to a stop next to us and the girl ran our. "Lissa you're early." Dimitri said as he hugged her. They had a short conversation that I couldn't hear before they turned towards me. "Lissa this is Princess Rosemarie Mazur. Princess this is my cousin Queen Vasilisa Dragomir." Vasilisa and I both curtsied at the same time. She smiled her hundred watt smile again. "Is so nice to meet you Princess Rosemarie." I returned her smile and sat back down on the stone. "Please Your Majesty; call me Rose." She nodded politely and sat down next to me. "Only if you call me Lissa; I hate titles." I could see we were going to be the best of friends. "Come Rosemarie. Queen Vasilisa; how are you?" My father asked coming up from behind us. He held the new sword in his hand. Lissa turned around and smiled at my father. "Hello Your Majesty; I'm great thank you for asking." My father looked at Dimitri and frowned. "I'm sorry to cut your conversation short but we have to leave." My father took my hand and led me away from Lissa and Dimitri. Before we got into the carriage he pulled me close and whispered in my ear. "Stay away from that boy; do you hear me?" He said. I was shocked and he took my silence as an answer. Why does he not like Dimitri?

 **What do you think?**


End file.
